


Forward

by Hotgitay



Category: Ladder 49 (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tommy and jack sweet talk a bit





	Forward

“What’s on your mind?”Tommy asked the other man 

“You”Jack quipped without missing a beat 

“Think your slick now”Tommy chuckled hearing the pick up line 

“I can be pretty smooth Tommy”Jack smiles 

“I have got to help you learn some better pick up lines baby”Tommy pressed a kiss to his lovers cheek 

“Good because I need all the help I can get going forward”Jack says to him

“You do”Tommy says grimacing 

“You liked it though admit it man?”Jack asked him 

“I did but you need to work on your delivery”Tommy tells him


End file.
